A Good Night's Rest (With a little help)
by futureauthor13
Summary: Kaiba never let himself show how tired he really got as being head of a major company, no matter what. But sometimes, even big brothers need to be tucked in. Kaiba Brothers fluff, oneshot.


**Thanks for all the kind reviews on 'Kaiba Kat' and 'Movie Night', you guys are the best! Here's another Kaiba brothers story, and I hope you all like it. **

"So, by the end of 3rd quarter, our stock should be at record highs, and of course the company can begin research on the next great achievement in dueling and gaming technology." The other board members clapped politely and then looked at their boss for his approval.

"Well gentlemen, I'd say we are done here for tonight," Kaiba told them. While his face remained stern, his tone let the board members know he was pleased with the business plan. The man who presented it was especially relieved. As the young head of Kaiba Corp, he looked at his board members. "I expect all of you to put in a few hours for tomorrow before taking your vacations." Coming up with plans for the coming business year and going over Kaiba Corps records and numbers was stressful to every employee at the company. But as always, Kaiba let them all take two weeks off. After all, there was no point in having people come into work who were already exhausted.

And while Seto Kaiba didn't want to admit it, he needed a vacation too. This time of the year was always hard on him, being the head of the company. But since he wasn't one to give up, Kaiba never complained and barely let any of his employees help him. In the past week, he maybe slept five or six hours. But in his opinion, it was worth it. Another year of success, another year of being proud of all his hard work, and another year knowing that he and Mokuba would still have everything they needed.

When Kaiba stepped outside, the cold air sliced through him like knives. But rather than waking him up, walking to his car just made him more exhausted. "Take me home," Kaiba told his chauffeur. The driver nodded, and turned out of the snow covered parking lot.

()()()()()()

Mokuba glanced at the clock sitting on the wall. 10:30. "Geez, I know Seto said he would have meetings all day, but I didn't think they would last this long." He looked down at his video game controller, not feeling up to playing anymore. Even with a wall full of video games and any system you could think of, Mokuba wanted nothing more than to have his older brother there with him.

Looking over his shoulder, Mokuba saw their Siamese cat Kuma sleeping peacefully. The younger Kaiba brother reached up and gently stroked the cat's fur. "I just hope he comes home soon..." he said.

Suddenly, Kuma lifted his head and then jumped down from his bed. "Huh? Hey, where are you going?" Kuma didn't even look at Mokuba, he just walked out the door. Curious, Mokuba followed him out into the hall, and saw the reason why the cat left. "Seto! You're home!"

Kaiba looked up at his brother, and gave him a small smile. After giving Kuma a small scratch behind the ears, he walked over to his little brother. "So, you're on vacation now?"

Kaiba nodded. "For two weeks." He would maybe do a little paperwork in the final days of his vacation, but other than that, Kaiba had two full weeks off with no meetings or being called into work or school for the younger sibling, and Mokuba couldn't have been happier.

"I've got a lot of ideas of what we can do, Seto," Mokuba told him. Kaiba just smiled.

"You can tell me them tomorrow, but right now it's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay," Mokuba said. While he wanted to spend a little more time with his brother that night, he knew Seto was probably exhausted. So, he picked up Kuma and went back to his room. As soon as his brother left, Seto let his face show how he was really feeling.

It was one of his personal rules to never show Mokuba how tired he really was. That's not to say Kaiba didn't think Mokuba didn't already know, his brother was a smart kid. But Kaiba's pride still made him want to hide his fatigue around his little brother.

Walking into his own room, Kaiba didn't even bother turning on the lights or taking off his infamous blue coat. He just let himself fall back onto the bed. It didn't matter that his legs were hanging over the end of the bed or that there weren't any blankets on him, laying down in the soft bed was enough to make Kaiba fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Mokuba had just finished changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. He was about to go to bed, but first, he wanted to say goodnight to his brother. 'After all, that's why I stayed up so long,' Mokuba thought.

"Hey Seto, I-" Looking into the dark bedroom, the only reply Mokuba got were soft snores from his sleeping brother. "Wow, he didn't even take off his coat," Mokuba observed (his voice softer now so he wouldn't wake Kaiba up). Mokuba couldn't help but flashback to their childhood, where he would sometimes catch Seto napping on a couch or the floor, just to take a break from Gozaburo and his studying.

If there was anything that could cheer Mokuba up, it was the fact that Kaiba never had to worry about their stepfather again. That, and the fact he would have plenty of time to relax and regain some strength on their vacation. But Mokuba couldn't leave the room just yet.

Looking at the way Kaiba was sleeping on the bed, Mokuba thought to himself, 'That doesn't look too comfortable. And when he wakes up, he'll be totally stiff.' Kaiba always tucked in Mokuba whenever he fell asleep, now Mokuba wanted to return the favor.

The first step was to get the rest of Kaiba's body on the bed. Grabbing his brother's arms, Mokuba tried to pull Kaiba onto the bed. "For being so skinny, Seto sure is heavy!" he mumbled as he managed to pull Kaiba's body a couple inches, but making him lay at an angle and causing one of his arms to hang over the side of the bed. "Maybe if I put his legs on the bed, it'll be easier."

So, moving to the end of the bed, Mokuba took off Kaiba's shoes and then lifted his legs onto the bed, bending them at an angle so they would fit.

"Hmm." Looking at his brother, Mokuba still didn't think his brother looked to comfy. "If I want him to get as much sleep as he can, I have to help him." He thought for a moment. Back at the orphanage, during the nights when they had to share a bed because there weren't enough beds to go around, Mokuba would always curled into a little ball to go to sleep, while Seto always preferred laying on his stomach. "Maybe that'll work."

So, Mokuba pushed his hands against his brother's back and rolled him onto his stomach. But just as he did, Mokuba realized his mistake, but was too late to stop it. Mokuba had pushed him too much and Kaiba ended up falling right off the bed!

Mokuba braced himself, knowing Kaiba wouldn't be happy after such a rude awakening. But surprisingly, nothing happened. Not even an "Ow". Walking over to the other side of the bed, Mokuba saw that Kaiba was still asleep - and laying on his stomach! Kaiba mumbled a little, but stayed sleeping as if nothing happened. 'If that's not being tired, I don't know what is,' Mokuba thought.

There was no way he was strong enough to lift Kaiba back onto the bed. "Well, at least Seto's room has carpet," he said as Kuma walked in. The cat looked curiously at the sleeping Kaiba, then looked up at Mokuba. "Hey, don't give me that look, I was trying to help."

Mokuba then pulled the top blanket off the bed, and threw it over Kaiba. He also grabbed a pillow to put under his head, while Kuma just jumped up on the abandoned bed, claiming the free space as his own.

There was still one thing missing. Just like the deck of cards and the picture he had left for Seto once during a nap, Mokuba wanted to give him something to put him in a good mood this time too. "Wait, I've got it!" He quickly ran to his room, and came back with a familiar Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie in his hands.

Mokuba had won the plushie months ago, when both brothers had the day off and they took a trip to Kaiba Land just for fun. It took him several tries, but Mokuba had gotten it out of the Claw Game, the only Blue Eyes out of a sea of Kuribohs, and happily gave it to his big brother. While Kaiba thanked him for the gesture, he insisted Mokuba keep the plushie. Mokuba agreed, but he told him that it would always be Seto's, no matter who's room it was in.

Smiling, Mokuba placed the plushie under Kaiba's arm. "Sleep tight, big brother," Mokuba told him before leaving the room.

()()()()()()

"Here you go, Young Master Mokuba."

"Thank you," Mokuba told the maid. She smiled at him and left the room. It was lunchtime now, and Kaiba was still asleep. But Mokuba didn't mind. 'Seto deserves some rest,' he thought to himself as his happily took a bite out of his sandwich.

After he finished his sandwich, Mokuba moved onto dessert before eating the rest of his lunch. But right before he took a bite of his chocolate mousse, he heard one of the maids greet someone. "Good afternoon, Master Kaiba. I hope you slept well."

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba said, grinning, "Guess you got a goodnight's rest, huh?"

Kaiba sat down, smiling at his little brother. "Yes, and I think you may have helped with that. Am I correct?"

"Maybe a little," Mokuba answered, "Sorry you had to sleep on the floor."

Kaiba shrugged. "It didn't matter." He had been completely honest, last night was the best sleep he had all week. "Although, I believe this, is yours." He placed the Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie on the table. Mokuba shook his head.

"Seto, I told you before, that's yours," Mokuba reminded him, "I won that just for you!"

Kaiba looked at the plushie, and then smiled once again. "Well then, maybe I can find a place for him in my room."

Mokuba smiled back, and happily offered Kaiba some of his potato chips. As Kaiba picked up a few chips, he looked at his brother. "So, tell me some of these vacation plans of yours."

**Another Kaiba Brothers oneshot finished! These are a lot of fun to write, and I have a couple more on the way. Hopefully once those are done, I'll have more ideas for these two. Anyway, please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
